I will not give in
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: There is something even Jack Harkness won't do and that involves Boxing Day shopping no matter what Ianto tempts him with.


**Title: **I will not give in.

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto

**Summary: **There is something even Jack Harkness won't do and that involves Boxing Day shopping no matter what Ianto tempts him with.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood, but ownership of Jack, Ianto and Tosh is on my Christmas and birthday list.

**Author Notes:** For the long live Ianto holiday prompts, this one is Boxing Day. Pure Janto fluff ahead. Featuring angel!Ianto

It should be noted that when Ianto needs Jack to do something the immortal won't like, he fights dirty, very dirty.

It wasn't fair, what Ianto was pulling should be illegal and the angel knew it.

'_I will not give in, I will not give in.' _Jack repeated over and over again.

'_Oh come on now that just not fair, how am I suppose to resist that?' _Jack felt his very little willpower fad at the sight of that greeted him.

A tiny whimper escaped Jack lips, all his mind could process was Ianto, naked, wings out and a red bow that wasn't tied around his neck.

When Ianto Jones plays dirty he plays to win, with an innocent smile on his face he gave his wings a little flutter, he knows how much Jack loves it when his wings come out during their love making. His innocent smile turned into a wicked grin as knew just how to make his Jack give in.

Jack mind shut down, nothing exist but the fact that Ianto was stroking what is Jack and only Jack to stroke, with a growl Jack pounced on his tempting angel, oh Ianto will be punished for this.

Gah, who knew that he, Jack Harkness intergalactic flirt could become nothing but a drooling mess when it came to his angel.

After happily reminding Ianto just who he belong to Jack was waiting for the shoe to drop, "alright out with it," Jack demanded sitting up to glare at his angel.

Ianto blinked up innocently at his lover. "Can't a man just want to make love to the man he is going to spend the rest of his life with?" He asked.

"Not when you have your wings out, you are up to something and I have a feeling I am not going to like it." Jack reminded Ianto.

Sighing Ianto decide just to tell Jack. "We're going shopping on Boxing day with Tosh and the others." He quickly rushed out.

Ever man has a breaking point and this was Jack's.

"No Ianto, there is no way I am going do this. Damn it you already had me play Santa which ruined my plans of making love to you all day, I have plans and they do not involve us shopping on Boxing Day, in fact they don't involve us leaving our bed." Jack growled out.

Ianto let his fingers drift down Jack's chest, down his taunt stomach, stopping to play with the edge of the sheet that barely covered his lover's bare body.

Looking up at Jack, coyly from under his eye lashes, "if you do this, I will use my wings again, tonight." Ianto purred refusing to go to that mad house alone.

He knew he won the moment the glazed look entered Jack eyes. Who know that Jack would have a weakness for big, white and fluffy angel wings?

Regaining his senses Jack shock his head free of the lustful haze that was beginning to over take his mind, he glared at Ianto and wiggled his finger at Ianto. "I'm not falling for that again. There is no way I will be dragged to that mad house with all those crazy shoppers." Jack crossed his arms having giving his finale say on the subject.

Too bad Ianto didn't agree.

"Really then you would be willing to tell Tosh and Gwen that, it was their idea to do a Torchwood shopping trip on Boxing Day?" Ianto wasn't about to get between those two and their shopping.

Suddenly it all became clear to Jack; Ianto his devious angel had no plans to go shopping but didn't want to hurt Tosh and Gwen feelings.

'_The things I do for my angel.' _Jack thought fondly.

"I'll go call them right now and inform them that we have better things to do than shop, but know this you owe me." Jack purred nipping at Ianto lip.

The beaming smile he got from Ianto was worth the lecture he was about to get from Gwen.

Flinging off the covers Jack climbed out of bed, padding towards the door he stopped and gave Ianto a firm order. "You do not move, I will be expecting a very big thank you for putting up with a Gwen rant."

With a smile Ianto snuggle down into the bed hugging Jack pillow, breathing in his mate scent.

Ianto was sure he must have dozed off because he awoke to find Jack back in bed watching him with a loving smile.

Noticing Ianto was a wake Jack lowered his head and gave Ianto a lazy kiss.

Ianto let his eyes flutter open after the kiss ended; he shifted so Jack could climb back in.

Once he was settled Jack tugged Ianto back into his arms, resting his head on Jack should Ianto gazed up at him. "I thought you would want your thank you right about now." Ianto whispered while stroking Jack arm.

"You can thank me later for dealing with Gwen; right now all I want to do is stay right here and just cuddle with you." Jack admitted tighten his grip on Ianto.

Snuggling deeper against Jack body, Ianto couldn't help but admit he rather like these lazy days when he just gets to be with Jack.

For Ianto and Jack there was no better way to spend a cold winter morning than wrapped up in each others arms.


End file.
